wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wakfu Wiki
This section should be the place to voice your ideas/opinions of modifications to the Main Page, for other things, please use the Forum Main Page Layout :I do agree with keeping the main page layout in a similar format to the original Dofus Wikia. Some difference, however, is certainly necessary. :Given that the ammount of data we have access to about Wakfu is so limited, keeping the main page as it is (ie. introductory, promoting editions new article form is excellent) is fine for now. --Clique 14:29, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::Please, please PLEASE!!! don't imitate that horrible tree link >.< im trying to get rid of that horrible tree linking but because it has been there for sooooo long and it's what people are use to, does not take the fact it is horrible start maybe a feature article/picture maybe 1 or 2 weeks between each featured article as the wakfu homepage updates is rather slow. Start working on possible rules, how you guys are going to copywrite things or templates designed for users or something but don't do this tree link list!! i beg you for the love of god... unless you make your pages easy to navigate for a brute change, its better that you start getting people use to a more interactive homepage, rather than THAT!! --Cizagna (Talk) 00:27, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :::Any chance you could clarify what you mean by the "tree link"? i've had people request to update the left-side navigation menus with wakf-relevant content. is this the same thing you're talking about? --Pallas-athene 21:58, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::Id like to suggest on the main page in the bottom where it has monster,map, chalanges,ecosystem etc. to also have Nations :::K.matt 05:23, December 13, 2011 (UTC) How to Image icons Moved to Design-transfer Do the authors mind if I use this site-design for the german wakfu-wiki? I am cleaning up a bit, and the old design is a bit messy. I would edit it here and there, but it would mostly stay the same. Edit: With this, I basically mean the whole of the site design, for example the boxes and similar, too... It's just really, really good. I need to fix the german wiki up, and considered making the designs and boxes myself again. But in reality, I haven't got the time to spend on making an entire new design, and I figured your design really is awesome. ;) - Ivor 16:14, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Its a wiki, you can use anything that is here freely. --Spazturtle 15:13, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I did after I talked to Yechagoth :) - Ivorius 19:06, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- The main dropdown for character info->classes needs sadida ,sacrier, sram, xelor.. I have no idea how to do this.. hopefully someone will see this that does. Hello. The dropdown had a maximum subcatogories so I changed to class C-M and Class O-X. Does not look super but the classes are easy accessable FineTapWater 07:24, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Assets that we wouldn't want to inadvertantly delete Not that I did that, no no no. image:Wiki-wordmark.png image:Wiki-background.png Socapex (talk) 11:41, August 17, 2015 (UTC)